powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jen Scotts
Jen Scotts is een fictief karakter in de''Power Rangers: Time Force, Gespeeld doorErin Cahill. In de serie, zij is dePink Time Force Ranger. Karakter geschiedenis In de verre toekomst van het jaar 3000, Jen was een officier van de Time Force politie, die bijna uitgeroeid misdaad. De enige resterende schurk is een mutant genoemdRansik. Jen was aanwezig - zoals in veel andere Time Force operatives - wanneer het Rode Time Force Ranger, Alex, beheerd Ransik te arresteren en hem voor de proef. Jen eveneens deelgenomen aan de proef met Alex, met wie ze waren dating voor bepaalde tijd en die is later bleek, was ook degene die haar had geholpen door de Time Force toelatingsexamen. Met Ransik gevangen, Alex voorgesteld Jen en ze zijn aanbod aanvaard. Of wat had kunnen komen van deze relatie is onbekend, want Jen en haar team waren waylaid terwijl het vervoer Ransik aan de cryo-gevangenis. Hoewel ze geprobeerd te achtervolgen hem naar beneden kwamen ze net op tijd om te zien Ransik strike down Alex voordat ontsnappen naar het verleden. Met zijn laatste adem, Alex opgeladen haar en haar team (Lucas, Trip en Katie) met reizen naar het verleden en apprehending Ransik opnieuw. Hij gaf haar zijn Red Chronomorpher, en deelde haar van vier soortgelijke Chronomorphers dat ze kunnen gebruiken om Time Force Rangers. Radeloos door de schijnbare dood van haar minnaar, ze deed wat hij had gevraagd en reisde naar het jaar 2001, waar zij en de anderen waren gestrand in de fictieve stad Silver Hills. Helaas, zoals de vier Time Force operatives ontdekt, de vier Chronomorphers zouden niet werken zonder de Rode Chronomorpher. Ze werden gedwongen te wervenWesley Collins, Een lokale man met een genetische gelijkenis met Alex, ondanks de bezwaren van Jen. Jen werd de'Pink Time Force Ranger''' en leider van het team. Zien alleen de verschillen tussen Wes en Alex, ze weigerde te laten toetreden tot het team Wes totdat hij opgeslagen op Trip's aandringen. Het duurde enige tijd, maar ze werd uiteindelijk kunnen aanvaarden hem voor wie hij was. In ruil daarvoor Wes hielp hen aan te passen aan de 21e eeuw het leven - door het verstrekken van een verlaten klokkentoren als een plaats om te verblijven, en de huidige kleding. Ontdekken dat de klokkentoren was een keer zijn huis naar een bedrijf ( "Nick of Time Odd Jobs"), Jen heeft besloten tot opening van de winkel voor hun houden. Wanneer Wes' vader, de heer Collins, ontdekte de identiteit van de Rangers, hij probeerde in te huren ze achter Wes' terug, maar Jen (en de anderen) heeft geweigerd hem. De loop van de tijd, Jen ontwikkeld echte genegenheid voor Wes. Echter, wanneer Alex mysterieuze teruggekeerd, ogenschijnlijk uit de doden, en gestript Wes van het Rode Time Force Ranger bevoegdheden, Jen gevonden zelf vragen wie van hen ze hield meer. Alex was bitter en Stern, "naar aanleiding van het boek" in de mate dat hij zou aanvaarden geen suggesties verder dan zijn eigen, in tegenstelling tot Wes die teamgericht en vriendelijk. Ironisch genoeg was het de verschillen tussen Wes en Alex die haar kiezen Wes. Alex keerde terug naar de toekomst, tenslotte van overtuigd dat Wes was recht voor de baan. Wes lijkt ook te veranderen Alex terug een beetje zoals hij bespaart Mr Collins toegaf dat Wes zijn standpunt gewijzigd. Alex is geopenbaard nog diep zorg voor Jen, want zodra hij hoort dat ze in de problemen die hij stuurt Wes dat Strata Cycle zeggen dat, aangezien hij er niet zelf hij vertrouwt Wes het verzorgen van Jen voor hem. Dit veroorzaakt Wes om te beginnen met het weer uit omdat hij denkt dat Jen en Alex nog steeds perfect voor elkaar (na wat Alex deed hij kan begrijpen wat Jen zag in hem) niet realiserend dat Jen begon te vallen voor hem meer. De romance tussen Jen en Wes zou niet lang daarna, als een scheur in de tijd begon te vormen over Silver Hills als Ransik bereid zijn definitieve aanval. In reactie daarop Wes vallen Jen en de andere Rangers in hun eigen tijd schip, ingesteld op reis terug naar 3000. Bij aankomst, Jen leert van Alex dat Wes werd gedood in de uiteindelijke strijd. Bovendien, Jen en de andere Rangers moest, door Time Force beleid, hebben hun herinneringen aan het verleden drooggewreven schoon. Niet te willen verliezen Wes, hetzij van zijn overlijden of uit haar geheugen schoon veegde, Jen overtuigt haar collega Power Rangers weer terug in de tijd om hem te helpen in de strijd, terwijl tegelijkertijd de formele beëindiging van haar betrokkenheid met Alex. Dat zichtbaar pijn, maar hij aanvaard vertelt hen aan om de Time Force Megazord Jet Mode als zij de beste kans om van de reis. Hun interventie opgeslagen Wes, en Ransik vrijwillig ingeschakeld zelf inch Helaas, met de missie voorbij, Jen en Wes werden gedwongen om deel manieren. Hoewel ze wist dat ze had geliefd Wes - en vertelde hem zo - ze kon niet blijven in 2001 met hem. Een jaar later, tijdens de''Versterkingen van de Toekomst'' episodes van''Power Rangers: Wild Force, Jen haar laatste verschijning in de serie. Als lid van Time Force, werd ze ingezet voor het bijhouden van de drie mysterieuze Mut-Orgs (Rofang, Kired en Takach), maar had blijkbaar verdwenen. Haar reist nam haar terug in de tijd naar het jaar 2002], waar ze slaat de Wild Force Rangers en de Silver Guardians wordt verwoest door de Mut-Orgs. Het bundelen van de krachten met hen en de andere Time Force Rangers uit de toekomst, ze te vernietigen Mut-Orgs. Voor een korte tijd op zijn minst, werd ze herenigd met Wes en ze duidelijk nog steeds gevoelens voor elkaar. Vermoedelijk had ze om terug te keren naar de toekomst na dit echter niets wordt gezegd zeker. Of Jen terug naar de toekomst met de andere Time Force Rangers of verbleef in 2002 te worden met Wes is voor individuele kijkers om zelf te beslissen. Pink Time Force Ranger Zords * Tijd Flyer 5 Arsenal *Chrono Morpher **Pink Time Force Power **Chrono Blaster **Chrono cavalerieregiment **V-5 *Pink Vector Cycle Trivia *Voor een tijdje, de Pink Time Force Ranger was een deel van de Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade op de Disney-MGM Studios. *Jen was de tweede vrouwelijke Ranger om te dienen als een team leider (de eersteDelphine), En de eerste (en tot nu toe de enige) Roze Ranger te dienen als teamleider niet tellen Kimberly terug te gaan naar de westelijke keer Mighty Morphin Power Rangers die als leider voor dat een aflevering. *Jen was ook de eerste Roze Ranger aan niet direct een opvolger. Haar opvolger,Sydney Drew vanPower Rangers: S.P.D., Kwam vier seizoenen later, aangezien Wild Force had geen Roze Ranger (ze had een witte Ranger plaats), gevolgd door Rose Ortiz, zoals Jungle Fury RPM en beschikt niet over een Roze Ranger. *Het is belangrijk op te merken dat Jen achternaam, "'Scotts'''", Terwijl algemeen aanvaard door de Power Rangers fanbase, nooit in de show, maar het leek in een officiële Power Rangers aanverwante media vrijlating. Zie ook Yuuri